


ZWEI

by Himeka



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Canon, Family, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himeka/pseuds/Himeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakak, kita hanya berdua di dunia ini. Mata merah ini terkadang membuatmu tidak menyukaiku, bahkan ingin meninggalkanku. Dan saat ini aku hanya ingin melindungimu saja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZWEI

**Author's Note:**

> Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki.

**[ LAPAR ]**

"Kakak, aku lapar," desahku suatu saat pada seorang bocah berambut raven di hadapanku. Ia menoleh sejenak, memandangku dengan perasaan galau. Sudah beberapa hari ini kami tidak menelan sesuatu dalam kerongkongan kami.

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi," bisiknya. Aku mampu mendengarnada kegetiran dalam suaranya. "Aku akan mencarikan makanan untukmu."

Lalu bocah yang kupanggil kakak itu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, dalam balutan kain kumuh. Aku memang lapar, tapi semoga saja kakak tidak meninggalkanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ AKU ]**

Seorang bocah bermata merah tidaklah mungkin diterima dalam suatu masyarakat. Dihina, diusir, diremehkan, semuanya yang buruk pasti dilemparkan pada bocah bermata merah. Karena—mata merah membawa malapetaka.

Setidaknya itu yang sering kudengar ketika aku dan kakakku datang ke suatu kota. Kami diusir—bahkan terkadang tidak diberi makan.

Semua itu juga karena mata merah ini. Aku sangat membencinya.

Benci. Karena aku memiliki mata merah.

Aku juga benci diriku sendiri.

Vincent—yang seharusnya tidak perlu dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ MIMPI ]**

Kakakku adalah salah seorang yang sangat kubanggakan. Gilbert tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkanku walau aku memiliki mata merah ini. Kami berpindah dari satu kota ke kota lain hanya untuk menghindari hinaan orang tentang mata merahku.

Namun suatu malam yang dingin—aku bermimpi.

Aku mendengar suara berderit dan merasakan temperatur yang lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya.

"Hngg.." gumamku perlahan. Mataku menangkap sebuah siluet bocah laki-laki berambut raven yang menyelimutiku. Pantas saja badanku jadi hangat. Tapi—Gil—kau mau kemana?

Gil—kenapa pergi?

Tunggu. Ini hanya mimpi. Gil tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ HILANG ]**

"Ini, makanlah." Gil memberikan sebongkah roti tawar. Lenganku menjangkau roti tersebut dengan lemah. Sulit sekali rasanya.

"Dapat darimana, Gil?" tanyaku halus.

"Mencuri."

Aku terdiam. Sudah beberapa hari ini Gil mencuri makanan. Padahal sebelumnya ia pantang dalam mencuri. Apakah ia sayang padaku?

"Gil—kau tidak akan pergi kan?"

"Tidak."

Hanya dengan satu kata itu aku sudah tahu semuanya. Gil tidak akan meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Gil. Ia kakakku satu-satunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ SIAPA ]**

Aku terkapar. Selimut kotor masih membalut tubuhku yang lemas, sedangkan Gil selalu menguatkanku. Tapi aku menyadari suatu hal ketika menatap jauh dalam mata Gil. Ia juga lelah dengan semua ini.

 **BUG!**

"Gil.." sahutku lemah. Gil juga terjatuh, tepat di sampingku dengan mata yang terbuka sepertigaduanya. Kenapa... Gil juga terkapar?

Kesadaranku berangsur-angsur memburuk. Kami berdua tidak kuat dengan tekanan seperti ini. Lapar, haus, lelah—semuanya menjadi parasit dalam tubuh kami. Dan saat-saat terakhir aku dapat melihat dunia... aku mendengar sebuah suara lembut.

"Hei, kalian baik-baik saja?"

Suara siapa itu? Siapa yang menemukan kami?

Lalu aku benar-benar menutup mata. Belum saatnya aku melihat siapa yang mungkin menolong kami.

Siapa malaikat kami itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ DIA ]**

Yang aku tahu ketika aku membuka mata adalah tempat tidur empuk di bawahku. Aku dapat merasakan lembutnya busa itu menopang tubuh lemahku. Pemandangan sekitar juga sebuah pemandangan asing—seperti sebuah mansion megah.

"Sudah bangun?" sapa seseorang di sampingku. Tiba-tiba saja ia menarik kedua pipi kurusku dan memberantakkan rambut pirang panjangku.

"Hmm.. tampaknya rambutmu terlalu panjang, biar kupanggilkan tukang cukur sebentar ya," tambahnya. Aku bertanya-tanya, siapa dia, dalam hati. Mengapa ia mengenalku? Tunggu—apakah ia—malaikatku dan Gil?

Beberapa waktu berlalu dengan keadaan diam di ruangan luas itu. Aku hanya menunduk dan menutupi mata merahku agar ia tidak mengetahui mata merah ini. Bisa saja ia mengusir kami lagi. Ia mungkin baik—sebelum ia mengetahui tentang mata merahku.

Lalu, seorang laki-laki tua datang, membawa peralatan mencukur lengkap. Ia menyuruhku untuk duduk di sebuah kursi dan memotong rambut panjangku. Kalau begini—mata merahku bisa terlihat jelas.

"NAH! Kalau begini kau tampan sekali," sahutnya. Aku tak tahu namanya, maka aku hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nya' atau 'dia'. Tapi—ia siapa—aku penasaran sekali.

"Oh ya, kamu adiknya Gil? Lalu siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Vincent," sahutku singkat.

"Vincent ya, aku Jack Vessalius, panggil saja Jack. Kau tampan sekali jika rambutmu rapi seperti ini, Vince!" Lalu ia tertawa panjang seraya memberantakkan rambutku lagi.

"Tapi—mata merahku jadi terlihat kalau seperti ini."

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku suka mata merah itu, jangan ditutupi," sahut Jack dengan rautnya yang ceria.

Dia—Jack Vessalius. Orang pertama yang menyukai mata merahku. Orang kedua yang tidak risih dengan mata merahku. Dia, akan menjadi tuanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ MUNGKIN ]**

Saat rambutku dipotong tadi, aku sempat diceramahi oleh sang tukang cukur paruh baya tersebut. Beliau mengatakan bahwa Gil telah menjadi pelayan Jack Vessalius. Sedikit perasaan heran menyelimuti diriku—bagaimana mungkin—Gil menjadi pelayan.

Namun kini aku tahu jawabannya. Jack sangatlah ramah, dan mungkin menjadi pelayannya adalah balas budi yang terbaik untuk semua kebaikannya ini. Jack menyukai mata merahku, Jack menolong aku dan Gil, Jack tidak hanya menganggap kami sebagai manusia kumuh—tapi langsung menjadi sahabatnya.

Jack adalah orang yang mengubah kami.

Mungkin pilihan untuk menjadi pelayannya adalah salah satu pilihan yang terbaik.

"Tuan—aku juga akan sama seperti Gil," sahutku perlahan. Semoga tuanku ini mendengarnya.

"Hm? Apa maksud sebutan 'Tuan' itu?" tanyanya terkejut.

"Aku juga akan menjadi pelayan Tuan Jack."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ DIAM ]**

Tuan Jack membawaku dan Gil pergi ke salah satu mansion megah di Kota Sabrie ini. Katanya ia ingin menemui seorang gadis yang ada di menara. Kami menurut saja—karena kami adalah pelayannya, kan?

Namun saat Tuan memasuki ruangan di dalam menara tersebut, seorang gadis tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Rambut hitam pekatnya mengingatkanku tentang kegelapan yang baru saja kulalui. Aku benci kegelapan itu, juga rambutnya. Benci sekali.

Apalagi ketika ia mengatakan bahwa mata merahku dapat mendatangkan malapetaka setiap kami ke sana. Aku menjadi sangat membencinya. Benci dengan gadis bernama Alice itu.

"Mata merah itu dapat mendatangkan malapetaka, bukan? Coba tunjukkan sihir yang dapat kamu lakukan dengan mata merah itu," sahutnya suatu hari ketika kami berkunjung ke ruangannya. Aku hanya menunduk bosan dengan perkataannya itu. Namun tidak dengan Gilbert.

Gil langsung saja menarik rambut hitam panjangnya dengan ganas. Lalu dengan tak berdosanya, Alice berlari ke pelukan Tuan Jack. Oh, sungguh ironis. Berpura-pura lemah.

Setiap ia bersikap seperti itu, aku selalu diam. Hanya melihatnya memeluk Tuan.

Diam. Tak menyangkal perkataan menyakitkan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ SAKIT ]**

Mungkin aku selalu diam ketika Alice mengejekku dan menyatakan bahwa ia membenci mata merahku, namun dalam hatiku—aku sakit. Aku tidak ingin sahabat Tuan menjadi musuhku. Tapi nyatanya—aku sudah terlanjur membencinya.

Aku benci ketika ia mengubah ekspresi Gil menjadi ekspresi ingin membunuh. Karena sesungguhnya Gil ingin melindungiku—melindungi adiknya.

Aku juga benci ketika ia berlari pada Tuan dan memeluk Tuan. Karena sesungguhnya Alice-lah yang salah, kenapa ia mengejekku dan menaikkan emosi Gil. Tuan Jack telah dibutakan oleh Alice.

Hati ini sakit ketika Alice bersikap seperti itu.

Aku benar-benar membenci kelinci itu!

Segera kuambil gunting dari laci meja, lalu aku menghunus benda tajam itu pada boneka kelinci di kursi.

Aku benci Alice ketika ia menyakiti hatiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ PULANG ]**

Tuan Jack membawa Gil ke suatu tempat. Aku tidak tahu mereka akan melakukan apa, tapi aku yakin Gil akan baik-baik saja. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut kepergian mereka.

Biasanya aku akan pergi ke luar bersama Tuan Jack atau Gil, tapi kali ini, aku harus memberanikan diri. Tidak selamanya aku akan bergantung pada diri mereka.

"Mata merah! Dasar pembawa malapetaka!" teriak salah satu orang ketika aku membaur bersama mereka dalam keramaian kota. Gawat, mata merahku—aku lupa kalau mata merah ini hanya diterima oleh Tuan Jack saja.

Aku berlari sejauh mungkin, menghindari tatapan hina dari masyarakat kota. Tapi tidak—aku tersesat? Ini.. dimana?

Tuan Jack.. Gil.. aku tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku saat sendirian?

Tuan Jack.. Gil.. aku ingin pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ HANCUR ]**

"Lho—Vince?" teriak seseorang. Aku mencari sumber suara itu. Ke samping, tidak mungkin. Ke belakang, apalagi, tak ada seorang pun di sana. Ke atas—aku menemukan sebuah menara. Menara yang sama dengan yang sering kukunjungi dengan Tuan Jack.

Dan di balkon menara itu.. ada Alice.

"Kamu tidak ikut menghadiri upacara pemindahan _chain_ ke tubuh kakakmu?" tanya Alice.

Apa? Pemindahan _chain_?

"Hei Vince—tubuh kakakmu akan dipakai Glen lho.." sahut Alice lagi. Bukankah Glen adalah pemimpin Keluarga Baskerville? Lalu—apa hubungannya dengan Gil?

Apakah dengan itu Gil tidak bisa di dekatku lagi? Gil—kakakku satu-satunya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan, Alice."

Aku siap jika Alice mengulangi perkataannya lagi. Aku siap untuk hancur jika Gil tidak bisa di dekatku lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ JIWA ]**

Kata orang-orang, pemimpin Keluarga Baskerville bukanlah manusia. Tidak mungkin seorang manusia memiliki lima _chain_ sekaligus di dalam tubuhnya. Tuan Jack pun juga berkata seperti itu, tapi beliau bangga sekali dengan sahabatnya itu.

Jabberwock, Raven, Griffon, Dodo, dan Owl. Para _chain_ hebat yang dapat menunjukkan jalan dan membuka pintu Abyss. Benar-benar seperti bukan manusia—ia mengerikan.

"Seseorang yang tubuhnya dipakai oleh Glen, jiwanya akan habis," sahut Alice dari balkon menara. Jiwa—Gil?

"Apa maksudmu?" Sedikit membentak, namun tampaknya Alice hanya ingin menguji bagaimana emosiku.

"Lama-lama jiwa Gil pasti akan habis dan.."

Gilbert?

".. Gil pasti akan mati."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ KENAPA ]**

"Kenapa—Gil?" bisikku perlahan. Segera kutinggalkan menara besar di hadapanku dan berlari lagi. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada Alice.

Gil kakakku—akan mati?

Kenapa.. kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada Gil?

Kenapa Glen harus memilih Gil?

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ JANGAN ]**

Dengan itu, bulir air mataku keluar. Kakakku satu-satunya akan mati jika tubuhnya diambil alih oleh Glen Baskerville? Saat aku sedang tidak konsentrasi—aku kembali menemukan jalan pulang. Jalan yang sering kulalui dengan Gil dan Tuan Jack.

Gilbert.. jangan pergi.

Aku memasuki mansion megah di hadapanku ini, lalu bersandar pada salah satu pilar di dalamnya. Kupeluk kedua lututku dan dinginnya lantai membuatku menyadari suatu hal. Gil—pasti baik-baik saja.

Tapi Gil.. jangan tinggalkan aku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ HITAM ]**

Aku masih menunduk dan memeluk lututku ketika aku merasakan derap langkah sosok dewasa mendekatiku. Kubuat celah antara lengan dan lututku—maka aku akan melihat keadaan sekitarku tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Lalu sosok itu mendekat. Sosok dengan jubah hitam dan seringai tipis yang menghiasinya. Kepala sosok itu tertutup oleh _capuchon_ sehingga aku tak dapat melihatnya. Hitam yang terlalu pekat sehingga raut wajahnya pun tak dapat dilihat.

Ia berhenti di depanku. Aura kegelapannya terasa jelas, namun aku berpura-pura tidak tahu. Bungkam.

"Hei nak, mau kuberi tahu cara membuka pintu Abyss?" tawar sosok hitam itu kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ KUNCI ]**

Aku memutar kembali memori yang pernah kulalui bersama Gil. Kalau ia tidak ada—aku pasti telah dibunuh oleh para penduduk kota yang benci dengan adanya mata merah. Walaupun pahit, namun Gil selalu di sampingku. Itu yang paling penting.

"Kalau kamu mengganggu upacara pemindahan Raven ke tubuh Gil, Glen akan menunda pemindahan jiwanya ke tubuh kakakmu itu," saran sosok hitam di hadapanku. Ia membungkam suaraku hanya dengan auranya.

"Dan kakakmu akan selamat," tambahnya lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan beberapa kata persetujuan. Kata-katanya benar. Mungkin saja—Gil bisa tertolong. Sekali ini, aku ingin melindungi Gil.

"Kamu hanya perlu membuka pintu Abyss."

Inikah kunci untuk menolong Gil?

Dengan kunci ini, Gil bisa selamat, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ SYARAT ]**

Sosok hitam itu menyeringai sekali lagi. Menimbulkan aura kegelapan yang aku benci.

"Kalau membuka pintu Abyss, ada syaratnya lho."

Syarat? Bukankah kalau membuka pintu itu hanya tinggal dibuka? Tidak perlu syarat kan?

"Oh tentu harus ada syaratnya—akan kuajarkan suatu sihir hitam padamu untuk membuka pintu itu."

Lalu ia melakukan gerakan khusus. Aku hanya memperhatikannya.

Jadi ini—syarat untuk membuka pintu Abyss?

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ RAHASIA ]**

Sosok hitam itu pun bangkit kembali setelah mengajariku suatu sihir hitam.

"Kamu hanya perlu merahasiakan hal ini—jika tidak maka kakakmu tak akan tertolong."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, lalu pergi dari hadapan sosok hitam itu.

Rahasia, ya. Sudah lama sekali sejak aku tidak pernah menyimpan rahasia satu pun. Rahasia yang kupunya hanyalah mata merahku.

Tidak lebih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ MALAM ]**

Dengan sihir hitam yang kupunya ini—aku bisa menyelamatkan Gil. Tunggulah, Gil.

Seraya berlari, aku menyaksikan matahari telah benar-benar turun ke peraduannya. Biru tua telah digantikan dengan layar hitam. Malam mulai meraja di Kota Sabrie ini.

Dan malam ini juga, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa melindungi Gil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ LABIRIN ]**

Kini hanya perlu mencari dimana letak pintu Abyss yang dimiliki oleh Keluarga Baskerville. Saran dari sosok hitam tadi seakan mendorongku.

Sihir hitam itu menunjukkan bahwa jalan menuju pintu Abyss sangat jauh. Terpendam pada beberapa meter di bawah tanah, dan kegelapan menyelimutinya.

Abyss. Penjara khayalan. Setidaknya Abyss selalu menjadi ancaman bagi para anak-anak yang nakal dan tidak mau menuruti perintah orang tuanya. Tapi ternyata—penjara itu nyata.

Langkah kakiku menuju pintu Abyss. Jalurnya seperti labirin, berliku-liku, sekali salah langkah—maka tidak akan bisa keluar.

Abyss ternyata penjara yang seperti itu.

Seperti labirin dalam kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ PENCURI ]**

Pintu besar dengan ukiran-ukiran langka serta warna hitam pekat berada di hadapanku. Gil, dengan membuka pintu ini, aku dapat menyelamatkanmu dari kematian. Gil, aku bisa melindungimu sekarang.

Pencuri? Atau mencuri kesempatan?

Tidak—aku bukan mencuri. Aku hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan saat Glen Baskerville belum memindahkan jiwanya ke tubuh Gil.

Itu bukan mencuri kan namanya?

Dan aku bukan seorang pencuri kan? Gilbert pasti akan membenciku kalau aku melakukan tindakan rendah seperti mencuri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ AKHIR ]**

Pintu Abyss ini boleh dibuka kan? Hanya untuk menolong Gil sekali ini saja.

 **WOOSH!**

Berakhir. Apakah dengan ini Gil sudah selamat?

"AAAH!" Spontan aku berteriak—teriakan khas anak kecil. Mendadak semuanya menjadi hitam, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Bagaimana ini Gil? Aku takut. Tuan Jack.. bagaimana ini?

Aku terlempar jauh akibat angin yang berhembus dari balik pintu Abyss.

Inikah akhir setelah aku membuka pintu terlarang itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ DARAH ]**

Pertama kali yang aku lihat setelah membuka mata adalah berpuluh-puluh orang terkapar lemah di hadapanku. Dengan darah mengalir dari tubuh tak bernyawa mereka. Lantai putih mansion ini juga terkena cipratan darah segar.

"Apa ini..?"

Jadi.. akibat aku membuka pintu Abyss adalah ini..

Darah menghiasi mansion ini tanpa rasa ampun, dan beberapa orang tak bernyawa mengejang kuat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ MUSIK ]**

Sebagai sebuah penutup sempurna akan kejadian yang kuperbuat ini, sebuah musik mengalun indah. Pada sudut-sudut mansion yang terpencil. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar musik ini. Musik siapa?

Tuan Jack. Bagaimana keadaan beliau? Lalu Gil juga?

Seharusnya aku berlari mendatangi Gil dan memeluknya. Namun musik ini terasa menahanku.

Musik yang sering kudengar ketika aku bersama Gil dan Tuan Jack berkunjung ke menara tempat Alice tinggal.

Musik milik Alice kah? Mengapa sangat menenangkan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ CINTA ]**

Lenganku memegang erat kepalaku. Terasa berat—seperti menahan beban yang tak ada habisnya.

 _Mengapa ini semua terjadi?_

Suara itu terngiang di otakku—seperti jarum. Menusuk dan menyakitiku.

Aku melakukan ini semua hanya untuk Gilbert kakakku. Atas dasar rasa sayangku padanya. Cinta sebagai seorang adik.

" _Bukankah mata merah adalah pembawa malapetaka?_ "

Bodoh. Kenapa malah perkataan Alice yang kini terngiang?

Mata merah. Pembawa malapetaka. Cintaku pada Gil.

Mimpiku saat itu bukanlah mimpi yang selalu ada saat tidur. Itu mimpi yang benar-benar terjadi. Gil pernah ingin meninggalkanku. Tapi ia kembali lagi, entah karena apa. Padahal ia bisa saja mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada menjaga anak bermata merah.

Gil, walau mataku merah, kau tetap mencintaiku kan?

Walau aku telah melakukan semua kejadian buruk dan berdarah ini, kau tetap mencintaiku kan?

Aku hanya ingin melindungimu sebagai adik yang ingin membalas budi.

Aku mencintaimu, Gil.


End file.
